A Cold Heart
by aka HBK
Summary: Dursleys left him in the Orphanage. He has same past as Voldemort but he is not Voldemort's equal, He will become a greater Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

AN- not mine it's owned by J.k Rowling

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin First class, supreme mugwump and Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and more was very worried, currently he was sitting in his office waiting for his two professors and friend to come. He was replaying the events that happened today when he himself took his letter to Harry Potter. As soon as Petunia saw that it was him she closed the door at his face but he was able to stop her and enter the house. When he asked about Harry she told him that the 'freak' was not here they dumped him into an orphanage. He was very livid but only years of experience have helped him to keep his cool.

He heard the knock on his door.

"Enter" said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

His two professors cum friend Snape and McGonagall entered the office and sat down on the chairs.

"Today I visited Number 4 Privet Drive to deliver young harry his letter.."

"So this is about Potter" sneered Snape

"Severus please let me finish, so when I entered the house I was informed by Petunia that young Harry does not lives there..."

"What" screamed McGonagall even Snape has startled expression on his face.

"I was informed that Vernon and Petunia had left young Harry in an orphanage." said Albus sadly while shaking his head.

"But you said that he would be safe there and you were going to keep watch on him while he stays there, than how it is that you were not aware that he was left in an orphanage" said a livid McGonagall.

"I was going to ask Arabella Figg, the squib to shift in Privet Drive to keep watch on Harry but apparently she died due to dragon pox and no one else was willing to live in a muggle area so I thought that Harry was with his family so he was safe and happy there." said Dumbledore.

McGonagall was too angry to speak and Snape was also thinking over the situation.

"So now what?" asked Snape.

"I want you both to come with me to the orphanage to meet Harry, I am afraid that he may be like the last child who grown up in an orphanage and we don't want that to happen." said Dumbledore who looked very repulsive of the idea.

"And who was that child?" asked Snape and by the looks of it McGonagall was thinking the same thing.

"Tom Riddle" said the old Headmaster.

McGonagall and Snape both had stunned expressions on their faces as they both know who Tom Riddle was or maybe is.

The three of them were silent thinking of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle.

"Ok Albus we will come with you to the orphanage but this does not mean that I will forgive you Albus if anything happens to Harry then you would be responsible for it." Said McGonagall and she turned and left the office.

"Headmaster" said Snape and he bowed and left the office leaving the old Headmaster to his thoughts.

At tomorrow afternoon three of them apparated in front of St. Xavier's orphanage, it was an old building with a playground nearby. They entered the orphanage and were approached by an old woman.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Cook, I am the warden of the orphanage, how can I help you?" said the old woman.

"Hello Mrs. Cook we are the professors from a private school in Scotland and we would like to meet Mr. Harry Potter to offer him a place in our school as his name was registered in our school from the day he was born by his parents" said Dumbledore.

"Oh so you are here for that boy, its good you should take him with you as there are many problems because of him in the orphanage" said Mrs. Cook.

"So you mean he is a trouble maker?" asked Dumbledore with twinkling eyes. The expression on the face of Snape was of pure loathing.

"Oh no no he is not a trouble maker but kids in the orphanage do not like him, the used to bully him every day till he reach the age seven and then all changed" said Mrs. Cook looking like she is in her own world.

"What happened" asked Dumbledore who was looking disappointed that Harry was not a trouble maker like his father.

"Well there was a boy name Mathews, he does not like Harry at all and used to constantly bully him and at Harry's seventh birthday he decided to celebrate by breaking Harry's arm, Harry was admitted in hospital for two weeks. On the next day of Harry's return Mathews was found all bloody and bruised in his room. Mathews is in coma till now, I thought it was Harry but nothing was proven. So after that incident kids stop bullying Harry also many tried to befriend him but he did not accept anyone's friendship."

All three of them were startled by the tale, Dumbledore was thinking if similarities between Harry and Tom and ways to bring Harry on the light side. McGonagall was in denial that the son of her two best students could do such a thing. Snape was revaluating his opinion on the boy.

"We would like to meet the boy" said Dumbledore

"Sure his room is the last one down the hall" said Mrs. Cook apparently she was busy or she wants to maintain a safe distance from the boy most probably it was the latter.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape move towards the door. Dumbledore opened the door and all three of them gasped as two eyes of green color same as _Avada kedavra _curse staring at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Albus Dumbledore was not the one who was easily shocked but as he looked at the figure in front of him named Harry Potter he couldn't help but gasp in surprise. The boy in front of him looked like a pureblood heir of a wealthy family, he has same color hair as James Potter but it was not messy it was silky and smooth hair, his eyes were not as same as Lily, his eyes were _Avada Kedavra _green and were guarded and it does not have same warmth that Lily Potters eyes had. His face was angelic like the members of Black Family probably inherited from Dorea Potter née Black.

He looked at both of his companion and saw that they both were as surprised as he was, this boy was nothing like the boy who Mrs. Cook was describing, he was as innocent as an eleven year old could be, if asked no one would believe that this boy could hurt anyone, forget about someone older than him, but Dumbledore know better than many people to believe such things.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry in a polite tone that would have many adults complimenting him on his manners.

"Good morning Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts and they are professor Snape and professor McGonagall" said Dumbledore gesturing to Snape and McGonagall respectively.

"What is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a school for special children" said Dumbledore.

"Did Mrs. Cook put you up to this, I swear I didn't do anything he tripped on his own" said Harry, there were signs of anger in his eyes for a second but he was able to hide it quickly.

"No Harry Mrs. Cook didn't asked us to do anything and Hogwarts is a school where we learn magic, you Harry are a wizard" said Dumbledore eyeing Harry warily

"So all this time I have been doing magic" Harry mumbled to himself but all three professors were able to hear him.

"Oh ok so where is this school? Where can I find books on magic? Does it offer scholarship to children like me? When will the school start?" asked Harry slipping into his innocent eleven year mask easily.

All three professors glanced at each other at his easy acceptance of magic, normally children ask them to perform magic.

"Hogwarts is in Scotland, you will not need any scholarship because your family was quite rich and they left everything to you, the school will start on first September" said Dumbledore answering Harry's question.

Dumbledore handed Harry his acceptance letter and the three of them waited while Harry read his letter.

"Where can I purchase all this sir?" asked Harry by showing respect to Dumbledore and proving that he was well mannered like a pureblood heir.

"You would be able to purchase all the things mentioned in a place called Diagon Alley and if you like we can accompany you there to purchase your school supplies" said Dumbledore

"Thank you but I would like to go alone sir, I have always been doing my shopping alone" said Harry again shocking the three of them.

Dumbledore explained the way to reach Diagon Alley and also told him about knight bus.

"So Harry do you have any questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, which subject does professor McGonagall and professor Snape teach?" asked Harry

"Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration and Professor Snape teaches Potions" said Dumbledore and then he explained the basics about both the subject to Harry.

Harry turned to McGonagall and said "It must be very interesting to learn Transfiguration, to change one thing into another, I can't wait." Harry was trying to charm his way to McGonagall's heart because if he have a teacher on his side he can break rules easily and he can easily escape from punishment and judging by the smile on McGonagall's face she does not suspect anything.

McGonagall was smiling with pride at the thought that the son of two of her favorite was showing interest in her subject.

"So before we leave would you like to know about your parents?" asked Dumbledore.

"Were my parents same as me, were they magical? How did they die?"

"Yes your parents James and Lily Potter were magical, they died because a dark lord killed them on Halloween 1981."

"What was the name of dark Lord and what happen to him now?"

"His name was Voldemort but many people are afraid to take his name they call him You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named, after he killed your parents he tried to kill you but his curse rebounded and hit him instead leaving you only with that scar on your forehead. Many people think he died that night but I think he only lost his body his soul is still alive finding a way to come back, and because of this you are fames in our world people know you as Boy-who-lived." explained Dumbledore.

Harry sat thinking about all the things he has learned, he was in magical world so he can expect people to fawn over him, he would use that to his advantage.

He nodded to the professors as they started leave.

Dumbledore was just opening the door when he heard Harry's voice calling him

"Yes?" asked Dumbledore

"I can talk to snakes, I can control them is it normal" asked Harry all traces of innocence gone.

All the three professors were stunned, the boy was a Parselmouth.

"It is rare but not unheard of" said Dumbledore and the three of them left to Dumbledore's office.

The three professors sat thinking in Dumbledore's office about the chat with Harry Potter.

"So what do you think" asked Dumbledore

"I like the boy, he might be in Slytherin because of his parselmouth ability but that boy is well mannered and he would be a good student just like his parents" said McGonagall with a smile she was quite taken with Harry and does not believe that Harry was the one to put the boy at orphanage in coma.

"What about you Severus?" asked Dumbledore

"The boy is intelligent but I get this feeling that I cannot trust the boy and if I mess with him he would not forgive me." _just like the dark lord _thought Snape but he did not say it aloud.

"Ok I want both of you to keep an eye on him" said Dumbledore and dismissed them, his thoughts on the similarities between Harry Potter and Tom Riddle.


End file.
